Pokemon Party Time
by Ringtailer720
Summary: When Ash is away, his pokemon decide to host a small party. See gym leaders' pokemon and Mewtwo as guests. Oneshot, somewhat random humor.


I'm having a little difficulty finding the time to type up the next chapters to Brock's Guide or the RV fic, so I'll leave you with a little humor fic in the meantime. I happen to have this on hand about what happens when you leave pokemon unattended. 

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Pokemon...

* * *

"Okay Pikachu, I'll see you later." When Ash had closed the door of the house, Pikachu hopped up onto the windowsill and watched the pokemon trainer walk towards the car. As soon as the car had pulled out of the driveway and was down at the end of the road, Pikachu began hunting. Grabbing a pair of glasses that Gary had 'lost', he switched on the radio and began dancing to the classic rock that blasted through the multiple speaker systems.

It wasn't until he was in the middle of using a spoon as a guitar that he realized he was being watched. Squirtle and Bulbasaur gaped at him as the glasses slid from in front of his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Bulbasaur questioned, as Pikachu attempted to explain. "I, uh...dancing?"

Squirtle hopped onto the windowsill and looked outside. "The car is gone...this only means one thing..." Pikachu's eyes widened as he imagined the horrors that Squirtle was cooking up. The tiny turtle pokemon spun around and looked down at Pikachu and Bulbasaur, his eyes dancing with flames. "Bulbasaur, get the phone book and call everyone we know. There's going to be a house party tonight!"

Pikachu's eyes widened; A house party, here? And with Ash gone... "I don't think we--"

"--can have a house party without food!" Squirtle began running from the kitchen and the living room, dragging bags of chips, bowls, bottles of assorted sodas, and everything imaginable with him. Bulbasaur was already halfway through the pokemon's phone book. Pikachu sighed as Squirtle forced him to help set up things for the party.

A half an hour later the doorbell rang, and Squirtle began greeting the guests. "Hey Raichu! Nice to see you! How are you, Kadabra? Lovely day, Gloom!" Squirtle had put on a baggy black shirt that had shrunk in the wash, and had an assortment of chains and other necklaces, not to mention his Squirtle Squad sunglasses. Speaking of which...

"Hey!" Squirtle greeted the group of Squirtle that had entered. They greeted him the same way, and they all did a really complicated handshake before walking into the brightly decorated living room. Pikachu walked up to Squirtle as the water pokemon shut the door. "What are you wearing?"

Squirtle held up a thick chain with both hands. "It's my bling, Pikachu." And with that, Squirtle entered the party, leaving Pikachu to wonder. "Bling?"

Bulbasaur set up a dance pad and hooked it up to the TV. "Who wants to play DDR?" A loud cheer filled the room, as loud music began to blast from the speakers. The doorbell rang and Pikachu opened it to reveal two Meowths and a Pikachu. One Meowth was standing up on his hind paws, and he had about as much 'bling' as Squirtle did.

"Hey Pikachu, some party!" Needless to say that Pikachu was shocked when he saw Team Rocket's Meowth enter the party with two clones at his side.

The room was almost full of pokemon, most being the pokemon of Kanto gym leaders, and Squirtle was constantly looking back at the door as he mingled with the guests. He came to stand next to Pikachu at the snack table. "What are you hiding?" Pikachu questioned. The turtle merely sipped his drink of soda. "Nothing..."

"I know you're hiding something." Squirtle sighed and brought the drink away from his lips. "You got me. Apparently, Kadabra's broke it off with Gloom. He says there's no way the two could ever be together. But I'd say she's taking it quite nicely."

Pikachu looked over at Gloom, who was currently beating Bulbasaur at DDR. Kadabra was discussing music with Magmar in the corner. By the time Pikachu looked back, Squirtle had run off, and the electric rodent was left to wonder where he went. His question was answered not a moment later.

The turtle stood on a table, a microphone in his hands. He shut off the music and waited for everyone to look at him. "Thank you. We have a few announcements to make before we continue. First off..."

He was interrupted by the lights repeatingly flickering. Everyone looked over at Raichu, who was sticking his tail into the light socket and laughing. The mouse looked at everyone sheepishly and stopped.

Squirtle cleared his throat. "Well, Raichu was doing great on his addiction to electricity recovery, but he's apparently relapsed." A few pokemon laughed. "Now, I'd like to congradulate Magmar on his twelveth wedding anniversary this week; say hello to the Mrs. for me. But enough of the announcements, it's time for the life of the party to arrive. Please welcome Mewtwo."

The door swung open slowly; the psychic-type cat stepped into the room slowly. Murmurs rose up in all the groups as he passed. Females remarked at how powerful he seemed, the males seemed divided between liking him and hating him. /_Hello._/

Pikachu sat on the table next to the psychic-type, who seemed to shy away from the attention he was still recieving. /_Is all this necessary?_/

Pikachu pushed a glass of juice towards Mewtwo. "Squirtle seems to think that everyone loves the spotlight. Sometimes I think he hears things differently." Kadabra walked towards the small group. "I think we can test that." Sabrina's psychic pokemon directed his attention to the water pokemon. "Hey Squirtle!"

Squirtle looked up at him from his group. "What?"

"I like potatoes."

"What did you say about my mom!" Kadabra then turned back to the group. "See, he does hear things differently." Pikachu and Mewtwo chuckled, well, Pikachu did it out loud. "So did anyone see that last baseball game between the Fuchia City Fearow and the Celedon City Porygon?" Pikachu nodded, knowingly. "That game was rigged. The Porygon should have been flattened."

/_It wasn't as rigged as the game between the Starmie and the Nidoking._/ Kadabra took a drink from his glass. "Don't get me started on those cheaters!"

Many things occured during the imfamous party of '06, some of which will remain undisclosed. Feelings were hurt, tears were shed, Squirtle attacked someone with an ear of corn for talking about his mom, and Meowth ended up lodged in a vase. How he got lodged in there is a mystery to him and to every other pokemon there (Kadabra believed Squirtle shoved him into it, but he was hit by a wheel of cheese before he could explain).

But Ash and the gym leaders never knew the pokemon had a party. The sneaky monsters were clever enough to clean up after themselves, and burn the evidence. Although Ash wondered why the living room carpet was singed.

(End)

* * *

Well, nothing like a little random partying from pokemon to spread a little cheer... 


End file.
